


鄰居

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: 雙層的公寓中，專業殺手飛龍租了個小房間，監視著目標人物的生活，米海爾則是為了享受繼承家業前的生活，租了對面的房間。認真工作但容易炸毛的殺手，和有點煩人話嘮的隔壁鄰居之間，吵吵鬧鬧的生活。
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

來自公寓生活15題  
https://nijipu510.weebly.com/123042084423507299832796321313201163898812305.html

1、破爛的出租屋

那是一家距離車站還有一段距離的出租屋，一棟兩層的公寓，劃分成每層四間的開放式住宅。平常人來說，破爛是說不上，但對飛龍這種自幼就住在半山豪宅的人來說，這房子連他家裡狗屋都不如。

沒辦法，這次的任務目標就住在這隔壁的公寓。飛龍租了個房間，就是為了方便觀察對方的行為模式，要殺人不難，一槍就行，但專業的殺手需要做得滴水不漏，保證不會被追查到自己和雇主身上，監視短則數週，長則要幾個月也說不定。

飛龍扭開201室的門，一眼就看完整個房間，不禁嘆一口氣。一進門的玄關旁邊有個窄小的鞋櫃，旁邊就是轉身也有點難度的衛浴，走過走廊，開放式的廚房大概只能容納一個飯鍋，冰箱也是半身高，酒店常用的款式，更別提那放在飯桌旁邊的單人床了，家裡的一半大都沒有。

他再嘆一口氣，說服自己他是來工作的，不是來度假的，他默默整理好自己的行李，現在什麼都得自己來了，所以特地讓家裡僕人收拾了些容易洗、不用燙的衣服。

他把窗簾拉上，剩下一個小縫，把望遠鏡架好，拉了把椅子，開始觀察對面的房子。

2、催房租的房東

“叮噹。”

飛龍聽見門鈴的聲音，趕忙把望遠鏡藏好，弄濕頭髮、拉開衫鈕，裝作剛在洗澡，沒來得及應門的樣子。

“來了！” 

門打開，來的人是房東先生。一個六七十歲的老頭子，看上去挺和藹可親的，飛龍對他微笑當作打招呼。

“劉先生，歡迎啊。” 老頭子熱情地握著他的手。

“陳先生，你好。” 飛龍不動聲色地收回手，繼續禮貌地微笑，“這房子很好住呢。”

“呵呵，你喜歡就好。” 陳先生笑得眼睛都快不見了，“那麼...這個月租金方面？” 

這種遠離車站的小公寓都是學生或是剛出來工作的人租住為多，半夜跑路的不少，死活付不出租金的也很多，陳先生看飛龍相貌堂堂，猜想是富有家庭的孩子出來品味人生，就放心租給他。話是這麼說，租還是得付的。”

“啊，這個當然沒問題。請稍等。” 飛龍關上門轉身回到房間，在背包裡翻出一疊千元大鈔，數了一下。八張，剛剛好。他又在開門，把錢交給房東。“這裡剛好八千，請您數一數。”

“哎喲，準時交租，很好！” 陳先生大笑著，一邊確認金額，“說起來，前陣子找不到租客，現在倒是一來就來了兩個呢。你對面的202室啊，明天就有人搬進來了，還是個老外呢。”

“噢...？是嗎。” 

對於打算一直宅在家中監視對面房子，靠外賣和泡麵維生的飛龍，鄰居是誰他根本沒有興趣。

3、住在對門的古怪鄰居

第二天的一大早，打擾了飛龍睡眠的門鈴又在響起。飛龍大多是半夜起來盯著，以防監視對象趁黑逃亡的，到了他出門時，就由白蛇的其他人負責跟踪，他才會稍作休息幾個小時，等著部下通知目標回家了，然後接班繼續。

日夜顛倒的生活，難得的睡眠被打擾，飛龍帶著起床氣把望遠鏡再次藏好，頂著生人勿近的表情開門。

“你好啊！” 

那是個帶著耀眼笑容的金髮老外，飛龍愣了一下，才想起昨天房東的話。

“我是今天搬來你對門的米海爾·阿爾巴托夫！請問怎麼稱呼你？” 

“劉飛龍。” 他工作從來行不改姓坐不改名，反正他是專業的，從來沒有人把事情聯繫到他身上。

“噢，我可以稱呼你做飛龍嗎？”

“......隨便你。”

“說起來，這個時間還在家裡的，難不成你是...插畫家？漫畫家？不，看你的氣質，應該是模特兒吧，平日在家裡，有工作時才出外走台步？” 突然開始品首評足的外國人讓本來就有點起床氣的飛龍覺得很煩。

“我是翻譯員，日夜都在工作的，請盡量不要打擾我。” 飛龍毫不猶豫地退回家中，關掉大門，瞬間耳根清淨，投回棉被的懷抱。

米海爾看著眼前的大門，他這輩子還真是第一次吃閉門羹。他摸摸鼻子，回到自己房間。

米海爾的房間大小和飛龍的一樣，但沒放飯桌，取而代之的是一張大型雙人床。開放式廚房那邊多加了一個小櫃子，米海爾把自己珍藏的酒仔細放好。

這個房子是他為了躲避叔叔而特地租給自己的，有了自己的地方做什麼都方便多了，不用看他臉色，高興睡就睡，想喝酒就喝，喜歡帶些小男生小女生回家也可以。現在他在夜店兼職酒保掙租金和生活費，在自己真正繼承家業之前，總得讓自己稍微喘一口氣，過一下有趣的生活。

他躺在剛組好的床上，他的鄰居長得還挺漂亮的，就是那種讓人不敢接近他的氣質有點可怕，如果視線能殺人，他剛剛肯定已經死了幾遍了。他怎麼想都不知道自己做錯什麼了，難不成這裡的習俗是得帶著禮物去探訪鄰居的？

下午去買點見面禮，明天再試試看吧。


	2. Chapter 2

4、又停電/水了

“該死的，這什麼破公寓！” 米海爾澡洗到一半，還滿頭都是泡沫時，停水了。

他隨便拿了條毛巾圍著下身，頂著泡沫走出來，碰運氣的開了一下廚房的水喉，果然沒有。

他打開房門，踢著拖鞋，拿著鎖匙走到對門的201室，敲了敲門。飛龍一開門，看見全身上下只有一條毛巾的米海爾嚇了一跳。

“...不好意思，我那邊洗到一半沒水了。” 米海爾指了指自己頭頂的泡泡，“我能不能在你那邊洗一洗？我傍晚要上班...”

飛龍的房子是他家對面，喉管不一樣，所以停水沒影響到他。飛龍看了看他，確實...很可憐。

“等我一下。” 飛龍關了門，藏好房間內不能見人的東西，再打開門讓米海爾進來。米海爾說了一聲謝謝，就走進衛浴裡繼續洗澡了。

他看了一眼浴室的架子，護髮用品還真多，難怪他頭髮那麼漂亮了，就像絲綢一樣順滑，摸上去感覺一定很好。說起來，他整個人聞起來也很香。

偷點沐浴露用一下，應該沒關係吧？

米海爾擠了一點沐浴露，果然就是這個香味，清新香甜的果香，和外面那個冷著臉的大美人很配。

洗完澡，米海爾愣住了。

沒帶衣服過來，毛巾也只有剛剛圍著的那條。

算了，反正自己身材也挺值得驕傲的。他用毛巾隨便抹了一下，再圍著腰間，濕了的毛巾貼著皮膚，勾畫出某個形狀。

“我洗好了，謝謝。” 

飛龍聽見聲音，轉身看向他，又被他嚇了一跳。這什麼...見不得人的打扮啊！自幼禮教嚴謹的他，從三歲起就沒再在人前赤身露體了，現在眼前那個健碩的男人卻毫不遮掩的，只圍了一條濕了的毛巾就走了出來，幾乎什麼都能看見了。

“......要借你浴袍嗎？” 

“啊，不用啦，就對面嘛。” 

飛龍看著他滿不在乎地出了門，自己反而有點臉紅了。

他低頭看了自己一眼，胸肌腹肌他也有，就是怎麼練都練不到米海爾那個樣子，線條分明，完美的二頭肌...嘖。

5、吵得半死的深夜

深夜是飛龍工作的時間，坐在窗邊盯著望遠鏡，喝著自己隨便泡的熱茶提神，這裡離車站有點距離，晚上也沒什麼車，四周安靜得像是針掉下地都能聽見。

凌晨三點，聽見車聲的他看向樓下，米海爾的mini copper剛好駛進公寓的停車場，大概是工作結束了吧。下車的卻不止他一個，還有三個金髮女郎和他一起。

什麼啊，又說是做酒保的，難不成正職是牛郎？

飛龍默默吐糟，把視線放回目標人物的家裡。

“Oh!!! HARDER!!!" 

“Damn baby you are so good.” 

“Don't forget me, Misha…Oh…..It's so big..." 

隔壁熱情如火的洋妞讓飛龍煩躁起來。做就做啊，有必要讓全棟樓都知道你so big嗎！還要...一次帶三個回來！？

該死的...這薄如紙的牆壁，讓飛龍覺得自己在現場觀賞AV似的，身為正常的男人，不禁起了反應，他羞紅了臉，伸出手為自己解決。

飛龍從來都是偏向男色，雖然聽著女人的叫聲，他腦中的，卻是那身完美肌肉的擁有者...


	3. Chapter 3

6、悶熱的盛夏正午

正午時分是飛龍睡得最熟的時間，昨夜縱慾的米海爾也一樣，睡得不省人事的。

可是真的...好熱。

這樣的破公寓，空調開大一點米海爾都怕他電力負荷不了，可是俄羅斯來的他，對炎熱的忍耐力確實比較低，天冷大不了多穿點，天熱，他都已經脫光了，還能怎麼樣？

隔壁的飛龍也一樣難受，他已經把長髮高高束起，但即使沒有其他人在家，他還是穿了最低限度的衣服，他把風扇開到最大，對著床猛吹，好不容易才睡了幾個小時。

本來以為只會在這裡待到春天結束，所以沒花錢安裝空調，那還真是重大錯誤啊...

對了，那傢伙家裡好像有空調。他能借我家浴室，我也能過去蹭空調吧。

炎熱讓他腦袋運作得和平常不太一樣，飛龍想都沒想就按響了隔壁的門鈴，半夢半醒的米海爾爬起來，就那樣打開了門。

“啊！？” 飛龍愣了一下，馬上掩著眼睛轉過身。

“嗯？啊。” 米海爾這時才想起自己啥都沒穿，不過他也沒什麼所謂，漂亮的鄰居是個男人，大家有的都一樣嘛。“飛龍？找我有事？”

“...我是來蹭空調的。” 

“...歡迎。進來吧。” 

“不，這個...能不能至少穿條內褲？” 那洋妞沒說錯，還真是so big呢...

“我是沒所謂啦，你介意的話我穿條短褲吧。” 

“......謝謝。” 飛龍坐在角落的椅子上，米海爾遞了一杯茶給他。

“我昨晚沒怎麼睡，我先睡覺了。你隨便涼空調囉？那邊書櫃的隨便看。”

“啊，我...也沒怎麼睡。” 飛龍想起持續到日出的聲音，“我躺著地板睡一下可以嗎？”

“嗯？你也想睡覺嗎？那一起睡吧？” 米海爾微微笑著，“大家都是男人，沒所謂吧，睡地板多不舒服啊。”

飛龍仔細想了一下，確實，這個人昨天才帶了女人回家，想必不是彎的。兩個男人一起睡一下，有什麼所謂？他點點頭，不客氣的爬上米海爾的雙人床，舒服的室溫下，沒多久就沉沉入睡。

但米海爾後悔了。

大美人睡在自己身邊，那長長的睫毛微微顫動，紅唇微微張開，束起的黑髮散落在自己白色的床單上，他呼出的空氣帶著薄荷牙膏的味道，吹在自己的胸膛上。他本來就是男女不忌的，這個漂亮的鄰居平日兇巴巴的，現在卻睡得像個小天使，這種大反差更是非常對他胃口。

睡不著。

這天氣好像更熱了。

7、來自鄰居的投訴

房東先生的門鈴聲，吵醒了飛龍，也打擾了米海爾欣賞身旁美人的機會。他揉了揉頭髮，一臉不滿地打開門。

“那個，阿爾巴托夫先生。” 房東老陳摸了摸鼻子，“這個...我也不知道該從哪裡說起。”

“嗯？” 米海爾挑了挑眉。

“有住客投訴你，昨天晚上...的聲音太吵了。”

“啊...是哪隻單身狗嫉妒我啊？” 

“這個嘛...我不能透露投訴人的身份啦。請你以後注意一點吧...帶女人回家不是不行，請不要打擾到其他住...” 老陳說到一半，瞥見了米海爾身後的床上，那頭漂亮的長髮。“......帶男人回家也是一樣。” 

“啊！？” 米海爾和後面的飛龍異口同聲地叫了出來。

“不不不，別看我這把年紀啊，我還是很開明的...我就不打擾你們了...”

“等、等等，那是誤會。”

“哎喲，道理我都懂，這種關係確實很多人想隱藏起來的，我明白我明白，絕對不會多口的。” 老陳用生平最快的速度關門離開，無視了後方米海爾大喊著那是誤會云云。


	4. Chapter 4

8、醉倒在樓梯口

那天之後，飛龍肯定房東絕對是個大嘴巴，鄰居看他的眼神都不同了，天，他們不會以為那天晚上和米海爾激戰的人是他吧。雖然他不怎麼出門，也不打算在這裡長住，但始終看到米海爾還是有點尷尬。

某天的清早，趁著監視對象上班，和白蛇的人換班了，飛龍出門進行一週一次的大採購活動。他買了一大堆泡麵和麵包，又買了點罐頭和微波爐食品。在這裡已經住了一個多月了，在家裡的助手小陶遙距教學下，飛龍大少爺學會了把罐頭食物加熱。

回家的路上，他見到了那輛熟悉的Mini Cooper 停了在路邊。他好奇的看了一眼，竟然看見那個金髮的男人躺在窄巷樓梯口，一動不動。

本著日行一善的心，飛龍走了過去看看他死了沒有。他用手指探了探鼻息，還活著呢，他戳了一下米海爾的臉，比想像中的軟，但那個男人卻沒有醒過來。滿身酒氣的他似乎是工作時喝醉了，倒在這個沒什麼人經過的後巷呼呼大睡，沒有人理他。

不管他的話會被人撿屍吧。雖然他可能也不介意...

飛龍低頭看了一下，自己拿著好幾袋東西，裡面還有很重的罐頭，再看一眼米海爾，比自己高半個頭又壯上一圈的他，自己肯定沒辦法背著他走回去的了。他眨了眨眼，在米海爾的褲袋摸出車匙，打開車尾箱小心翼翼地放好自己買回來的東西，再把米海爾塞進車子。

雖然自己沒有駕照，可是開動車子還是做得到的！

應該。

嗯。不小心撞花了。這絕不是他的錯，是那個圍牆建的角度不好。

飛龍成功開到樓下的停車場，他死活也沒辦法把車子停在格內，思前想後，就丟著那樣算了，反正又不是他的車。

他奮力地把米海爾拉上樓梯，又在他褲子翻出鑰匙，最後一鼓作氣丟了他在床上，功成身退。

他可是守護了米海爾不存在的貞操啊。

9、黃昏的屋頂

黃昏時分，米海爾終於睡醒。一睜開眼，竟然是自己熟悉的家裡。他最後的記憶是來了一群難纏的客人，見他是俄羅斯人，就逼著他喝了好幾瓶伏特加，他硬撐著直到他們離開，然後...就沒有然後了，好像連車站都沒去到。

誰把我送回來的啊。

他打開手機，老闆發來短信說今天讓他休息。除此之外什麼都沒有。

他摸了摸身體，好像沒有什麼特別，應該沒有被人撿屍，錢包和電話都還在，竟然沒遭小偷呢，這個城市治安還真好。

窗外傳來汽車響號的聲音，還要一直在響。他忍不住看了一眼，不看還好，一看，自己的車子斜著停在停車場的正中間，橫跨三個車位，礙著所有車子進出，現在下班時間，其他住客陸續回家，難怪要響號。

他忍著宿醉的頭疼跑下樓，一臉不好意思地把車子停好。天啊，這道50cm的刮痕...左邊的後視鏡都快掉下來了。

嗷嗚...又得花錢維修了...以前的他可不吝嗇這點錢，但現在他也是個卑微的打工族啊！

米海爾一邊哀悼自己的錢包，一邊哭喪著臉走回二樓，遇上正好出門扔垃圾的飛龍。

“噢，你醒來了？” 飛龍禮貌性地和他打了個招呼，“你啊，還真沉啊。”

“是你送我回來的？” 

“是啊。我剛好路過。” 

罪魁禍首剛剛自首了。

“那個...我的車...”

“你的車還真難開啊，彎位很難預算呢，還好我開車還算不錯，把你安全送回家了。” 飛龍一臉「你該感謝我吧」的表情笑著回答。

“......” 哪門子的不錯會開成這樣。“要上天台抽根煙嗎？”

“嗯...” 飛龍看了一眼手錶，離換班還有點時間，“好吧。” 

兩個人倚著欄杆，一人一根香煙，看著夕陽默默抽著。之前房東的話令他們見面有點尷尬，現在上來了也不知道該說些什麼。

“呃...” 先開口的是飛龍，“那個，作為直男，被人那樣誤會了感覺不太好吧。”

“嗯...也沒什麼。” 米海爾頓了一下，“其實我也沒直到哪裡去啦。”

“啊？” 飛龍眨了眨眼睛，“...你是bi？”

“嗯。” 米海爾點點頭，突然又回過頭看著飛龍，“啊，之前讓你和我一起睡絕對沒有什麼非分之想的，你別誤會。”

“啊...其實我是彎的。” 飛龍輕輕勾起嘴角，“說不定是我有什麼非分之想呢？” 

“......” 

“......” 

“煙抽完了吧，我先回去了。” 飛龍笑著把話題帶過。呵呵，這麼對胃口的肌肉帥哥竟然是個bi，省下自己掰彎他的功夫啊。

“嗯，我也下去了。” 米海爾跟著一起下樓。這樣的大美人是個彎的，難不成是上天給我的禮物？

啊...忘了要他賠償了。


	5. Chapter 5

10、屋子慘遭失竊

“米海爾，來一杯長島冰茶。” 衣著火辣的女生坐在吧台前點自己喜歡的飲品。

“親愛的，這杯對你來說太嗆了，我調一杯Cosmopolitan給你吧？”

“米沙就是這點好，夠體貼。” 女生輕輕一笑，牽起米海爾正在倒酒的手，“不如來一杯廣島冰茶把我放倒？今天晚上...”

“寶貝。” 米海爾用手指勾起女生的下巴，“抱歉，我不和同一個人睡兩晚的。”

“噗，什麼啊，花花公子。” 大家本來就是玩玩的，她也沒什麼所謂。

“嘿嘿。來，你的粉紅Cosmopolitan。” 

由於女性客人一致好評，米海爾可算是酒保界的明日之星，自從他來上班，連颱風暴雨都是沒一晚爆滿的，而且這酒保還附帶保安功能，誰喝醉了鬧事米海爾都能丟他出門，老闆可是喜歡他喜歡得不行。

“那麼我先下班了。” 凌晨四點，酒吧打烊，米海爾開著撞凹了的mini回到公寓。

他打開家門，怔住了。

遭賊了。

米海爾目瞪口呆地看著一片狼藉的房間，抽屜的東西被全部翻出來，床也被翻了起來。他隨便看了一下，除了丟了幾瓶名酒，他現在也沒什麼東西值得人偷了。米海爾摸了一下腰間的手槍，還好他隨身攜帶著，這個丟了就麻煩了。

他嘆了一口氣，自己揚言繼承之前先試著獨立生活，現在向家裡的線人求助實在太慫了。可別讓我抓到這小偷！

現在一團亂的，床都翻了，根本沒辦法睡覺，可是他剛下班又累到不行。米海爾看向大門，說不定...是個登門入室的好機會。

他走向201室，把耳朵貼著大門，聽見裡面有聲音，知道飛龍不是在睡覺。米海爾按響門鈴，兩分鐘後，飛龍才打開了門。

“飛龍，抱歉這麼早打擾你。”

“嗯？有什麼事嗎？”

“我剛下班回來，發現遭賊了，現在家裡一團糟，我又累得不行，能不能來借你地方稍微睡一下？”

“遭賊了？真是糟糕...進來吧。” 飛龍打開門，讓米海爾進來。

和米海爾的雙人大床不同，飛龍的是比一般單人床稍微寬一點點的床而已，兩個大人一起睡的話得貼得很近才行。

“抱歉，我的床只有這麼大。你不介意和我一起睡吧？” 飛龍坐在床上的一邊，眨了眨無辜的大眼睛。

“哈哈，說什麼呢？” 米海爾勾起嘴角輕笑著，“那我不客氣啦。” 

壯碩的男人佔了床的一大半，把飛龍擠在牆邊。本來背對著背的閉上眼睛休息著，飛龍卻故意慢慢轉身，裝作不經意地輕輕貼著米海爾的背部，鼻子吹出的氣呼在男人的後頸。見他沒有反應，他伸出手搭著金髮男人的側腰，像是後抱著他一樣，然後再加把了勁，像是夢話一般，嘴邊漏出舒服的聲音，“嗯...”

米海爾當然還沒睡著。美人在他身後的動作他切切實實的感受到了，渾身僵硬起來，只是他還不確定大美人真正的意圖，不敢輕舉妄動。到飛龍發出呻吟般的那聲輕哼，他再也忍不住了，翻了個身，把飛龍壓在身下。

“你在誘惑我？” 他危險地舔了舔唇角。

“你說呢？” 飛龍勾起魅惑的笑容。

“那我先問清楚，你喜歡在上面還是下面？” 

“我嘛...喜歡玩騎乘。” 飛龍伸出手把米海爾抱著，然後用力把他拉了下來，自己騎在他身上。“一夜情，可以嗎？”

“沒問題。” 

飛龍輕輕笑著，俯下身深深吻著米海爾的唇。

捕獲成功。不枉他趁著今天休假花了那麼大功夫，爆開他的門又翻了他房子。

11、狂風暴雨

飛龍跨坐在米海爾身上，繼續深吻著他，雙手忙著把壯碩男人的上衣脫掉，米海爾順著他的動作，很快，健壯的胸膛就袒露在眼前。

到摸到他褲頭時，他們兩個卻突然愣住。

飛龍拿起米海爾別在腰間的手槍在手上把玩著。

“俄製烏鴉型...好傢伙。你是什麼人？” 飛龍把手槍指著米海爾的胸膛，卻沒上膛。

“這麼熟悉槍械型號，看來你也不是普通人啊。” 米海爾毫不畏懼地笑著回答，雙手環抱著飛龍的腰。

“你是誰？” 飛龍把槍拿開，輕輕丟了在旁邊的飯桌上，再俯身繼續輕吻著他。

“米海爾·阿爾巴托夫。” 他輕輕回吻著，“美人你呢？”

“劉飛龍。” 

那是沒什麼建設性的問答。雙方都心知肚明對方不會詳細作答，但身份背景有什麼所謂？看對眼了就做，做完要分道揚鑣還是保持聯繫，那都是以後的事。

就算是多麼溫暖的擁抱，組織一聲令下，他還是可以毫不猶豫地扣下扳機。

一向都是這樣的。

外面的雨聲淅瀝打在窗戶上，正好掩蓋了兩人衣服的摩擦聲，他們忘我地擁吻著，兩個人都在嘗試壓倒對方的唇舌，直到呼吸不了，才難捨難分的稍微分開，相連的銀絲帶著一份誘惑。飛龍舔了舔下唇，魅惑地笑得迷人。

米海爾面對強勢的美人也不示弱，雙手隔著褲子揉捏著飛龍的臀，趁著吻得忘情時，輕輕拉下飛龍的褲子。美人微微抬起身體方便他的動作，稍微踢了兩下，褲子掉落在地上。

米海爾把手指探入，飛龍可沒準備什麼潤滑的東西，唯有在床邊摸了一瓶潤膚膏意思意思一下，緊緻的通道說明身上這個美人並不放蕩，他緊皺著眉，輕輕咬緊了唇，洩漏出大美人的不安。

“嗯...疼......” 飛龍微微扭動著身體，卻讓米海爾的手指送得更深入了，他抱著金髮男人驚呼了一聲，他卻乘機再送進一根手指，還在通道中輕輕分開兩指。

米海爾另一隻手按著飛龍的脖子，把他拉下來輕吻著，放鬆他的心情。

“還疼嗎？” 米海爾將手指輕輕屈曲，按摩著內裡的幼嫩的肉。

“嗯...啊....慢點兒...” 飛龍仰起頭，輕聲呻吟著，享受著快感。

外面雷電交加，在一聲響亮的雷響之下，米海爾把自己的碩大送了進去。

“啊......” 飛龍的高音剛好被雷響蓋過，他緊緊抱住金髮男人的脖子，喘著氣，久久都不敢亂動。“哈...哈啊...還真的是...so big...” 

米海爾聽見這話，不禁大笑起來，“那天你聽見了？” 

“哈...哈啊....我...拿你...來擼了。” 飛龍低頭，深深地吻了他一口，再伸出舌頭，慢慢舔著金髮男人濕潤的雙唇。

“真的嗎？我還以為只有我...” 

“假的。” 飛龍繼續深吻著，開始自己慢慢抬起身體，再慢慢坐下去。突如其來的快感讓米海爾感到非常刺激，他兩手扶著美人的大腿讓他借力。

過了一回，習慣了自己節奏的飛龍開始分神，撫摸起米海爾的胸膛，甚至壞心地玩弄著那兩點。米海爾挑了挑眉，趁著飛龍落下的時候，壞笑著用力往上一頂。

“啊！！！” 被突然的深度嚇到，飛龍仰起頭，長髮飄逸在他身後，緊張起來的他肌肉都繃得緊緊的，夾得米海爾有點疼。他輕輕拍了一下美人緊緻的臀。

“寶貝，放鬆點。” 

“哈啊...你倒是...放鬆給我...看看啊。” 喘著氣的美人還是很兇，不過那像是塗了胭脂般通紅的臉頰，為他添上一份嫵媚。

米海爾像是接受挑戰一樣，加速抬腰頂進，飛龍已經被他弄得無力反抗，只能緊緊抱著他，感受著下身滿足帶來的快感。

到了最後，米海爾緩慢地退出，白色的精華隨著他的頂端離開而溢出。飛龍瞪了他一眼，在他面前張開雙腿。

“清理好。” 

“比起清理，你這麼性感，我怕我會弄得更糟糕。” 米海爾指了指自己又再抬頭的慾望。

“...” 飛龍不敢置信地看了他一眼，隨即又輕輕笑了起來，“那，你要試試看嗎？”

雷雨過去，太陽再次昇起，晝伏夜出的二人一起睡在窄小的單人床上補眠。這次不再假惺惺地背向對方，飛龍毫不客氣地用米海爾的手臂當枕頭，沉沉入睡。


	6. Chapter 6

12、朋友來借宿

“飛龍，我能在這留宿一個下午嗎？” 中午時分，米海爾一臉絢爛笑容，再次按響飛龍的門鈴。

“阿爾巴托夫先生，你家好像就在對面。” 飛龍笑著回答。

“上次被人入屋爆竊，我一個人在家裡怕啊。” 

“你腰上掛著的是玩具？” 飛龍輕輕抱著米海爾的腰，準確無誤地摸上他的槍袋。

“嗯...可是我擔心你怕啊。” 米海爾雙手圍著飛龍的腰，突然用力把他整個人抱起，就這樣進了美人的家裡。

突然被強制離開地面，飛龍也嚇了一跳，但隨即就把腿夾在米海爾腰後，讓他抱著自己進去。米海爾就這樣走了幾步，把美人輕輕放在床上。

“喂，說好是一夜情啊。”

“現在又不是晚上，不算。” 

“算不算，是我說了算。” 飛龍在枕頭下掏出手槍，笑著指著米海爾的頭，金髮的男人也笑了出聲，他舉高雙手，退後了一步站直，飛龍則在床上坐了起來。

“寶貝兒，你到底是什麼人？” 

“俄國黑手黨少主竟然不認識我，還真讓我有點傷心。” 飛龍把槍放下，微微一笑。那個晚上之後，怕他是潛伏在自己身邊的間諜或是敵對組織的人，飛龍已經讓人查了米海爾的身份。

“我現在只是個長得特別帥的酒保啊。” 

“嗯...” 這點飛龍也得承認，“那麼，調杯酒來喝喝。” 

“喝什麼？沙灘性愛？床笫之間？一桿進洞？ 寶貝，你酒量好嗎？ ” 

“你只會調那種有怪名字的酒嗎？” 

米海爾打開飛龍的櫃子，裡面一瓶酒都沒有，滿滿都是各種罐頭和即食食物。

“.....與其調酒，不如我做頓飯給你吃吧？” 

“真的？你會做飯？我還沒吃午飯呢。” 飛龍眼睛都發亮了，他已經好久沒吃過一頓正常的飯菜。“做什麼？不，做什麼都可以，俄國菜也行。” 

“別少看我，我來做一頓拿手港式小菜給你看！” 

吃完飯就到我吃你了。

13、廢棄的地下室

早上補眠，中午在米海爾家裡蹭飯，然後做愛，溫存，甚至只是一起呆著抽煙聊天，傍晚一起吃晚飯後，飛龍繼續監視工作，米海爾則到酒吧上班，兩個人相處倒是很愉快。對飛龍來說，米海爾做的飯和他本人一樣好吃，阿爾巴托夫家族和白蛇也非敵對關係，還有免費勞動力幫他清潔槍管，何樂而不為。至於米海爾就更加不用說了，美人在懷，還能奢求什麼？

那天米海爾剛好休假，連晚上都窩在飛龍家裡，美人也沒空理他，只是繼續看著自己的望遠鏡，觀察目標。

“飛龍，你是個職業殺手還是什麼？” 閒著沒事做的米海爾趴在床上，看著美人認真工作的樣子。

“不，我只是個偷窺狂。”

“那要來看看我嗎？我在家裡一般都不穿衣服的。”

“你別吵。沒事做的話給我去做點宵夜吧。”

米海爾撇撇嘴，心中有點不爽，似乎在飛龍心中，他只有做飯和小米沙兩個優點。不過飛龍沒時間理他，他也只好乖乖站起走去開放式廚房。本來只有罐頭食物的廚房最近被他塞滿了各種原材料，反正還有一晚上，他就決定揉麵團做麵包了。飛龍看見他的動作，皺著眉頭。

“你現在才開始揉，什麼時候能吃？”

“嗯~大概三小時後？” 

“......” 飛龍翻了個白眼，回到自己目標上。

米海爾把麵團揉好，他健壯的二頭肌除了調酒時搖杯，在各種需要力氣的活上還是很有用的。他把麵團放在碗中，蓋上毛巾等待發酵。等待的時間也沒別的可以做，他就跑到飛龍身後，從背後輕輕抱著他，撥開長髮，吻著他的後頸。

“阿爾巴托夫先生...我在工作中。” 飛龍往後靠著，把米海爾當成舒服的椅背。

“到底要殺誰啊？一槍就能解決的事，為什麼那麼費功夫？” 米海爾撩起美人的髮尾，放到嘴邊輕輕吻著。

“也不是一定得殺。” 飛龍轉個頭，輕輕吻了他一口，“我在抓老鼠呢。”

“哦？” 米海爾把手伸進飛龍的衣服內，撫摸著那和陰柔外表不搭的腹肌。

“別鬧了，我還在工作。等我換班了再做吧。”

“嘖~” 

一整個晚上，米海爾還真只能專心烤麵包，在這牆壁薄如紙的公寓，大半夜烤出一盤香噴噴的新鮮麵包簡直就是犯罪行為。

所以第二天的一大早，房東先生又再出現在飛龍的門前。

“呃...劉先生，今天早上有人投訴...說你家半夜傳出香味，太惹人犯罪了。”

“......” 咬著麵包開門的飛龍有點心虛。

“說起來，劉先生，我有事想請你幫忙。” 房東先生摸了摸鼻子，“是這樣的，我們這公寓有個地下室...想找幾位健壯的男人來幫忙清潔一下，當然，會扣減房租當作感謝的。” 

“我去！” 米海爾從飛龍後方出現，房東先是驚訝為什麼對面的住客會在這裡，又像是想通了什麼似的笑得很有內涵。

“嘿嘿，阿爾巴托夫先生，明白的！那麼我就拜託你們兩位囉？” 房東笑著說，“放心，不會有人打擾你們的。”

房東把清潔的工具拿過來堆在飛龍門前，美人瞪著米海爾。

“去什麼去，我先跟你說好，我就是個大少爺，從來都不做家務事。” 飛龍翹起雙手。

“能扣房租誒。” 現在自食其力的米海爾認真的回答。

“房租那麼一丁點錢，你缺錢的話要不我包了你吧。反正我是不會去打掃的。”

“什麼嘛，那我來掃，你在那陪我吧。” 

拗不過他的飛龍唯有跟著一起去，搬了把椅子在角落，還真的翹起二郎腿坐著看了，米海爾都開始覺得自己是被欺負的灰姑娘了。

掃著掃著，米海爾趁著飛龍發呆的時候悄悄親了他一口，嚇得飛龍差點拔槍掃射。

眼見打掃得差不多了，是時候辦正事了。米海爾走過去一把拉起飛龍壁咚了他，狠狠地吻著美人的唇。飛龍回吻著他，糾纏之間，兩個人跌坐在地上，在地下室雜亂的箱子掩護之下，春光無限。


	7. Chapter 7

14、住在附近的熊孩子

這次採購食物的日子，飛龍拉著免費勞動力一起去，有人幫忙拿東西，還有車子坐可以去遠點的大超市，而且還會挑新鮮的材料，他都開始懷疑米海爾其實不是什麼黑道少主，而是他們家的大廚之類的了。

“飛龍...不是說價錢高的就一定是最好的。” 米海爾看著飛龍挑東西的方法，現在勤儉持家的他實在忍不住出手阻止。

“啊？那憑什麼賣最貴？” 從貨架中看一眼價錢，直接選最貴的那種的飛龍少爺一臉不滿。

“性價比你懂嗎！這瓶雖然便宜五元，可是多出50毫升哦，這個的話雖然比較貴，可是他不好吃。飛啊，買東西是要認真挑的。”

“......”

“還有你看，這條廁紙雖然多出兩卷，可是你摸摸看，其實薄得要命，買隔壁這個還更划算呢。” 

“你都比我媽更賢妻良母了。” 

“我可是很認真的活著啊。”

“...去挑盒套☆子和潤滑吧。”

“好。要不要玩這個有顆粒的套☆子？”

“好啊。你的話該買大碼吧，畢竟全棟樓都知道你so big啊。”

“嗯，特別有面子。那天之後，樓下那個宅男看我的眼神都不一樣了。” 米海爾輕笑著，“寶貝你可是親身試過的啊，還不錯吧。”

“嗯，挺好。誒，你看，這不還有螺旋紋的，買一盒這個試試看吧。” 

既然大少爺主動拿出錢包，米海爾也不跟他客氣，順便買了不少自己想吃想要的東西回去。

他們把車子停好在公寓的停車場後，兩個人各自拿著好幾個膠袋準備上樓。

“大哥哥，你們住這裡嗎？” 一個看起來才七八歲的小男生跑了過來。

“嗯。怎麼了？” 米海爾笑著回答。

“你們最好小心點...這裡的地下室有鬼...” 小孩一臉認真地對他們說。

“啊？” 飛龍和米海爾面面相覷。

“我親眼看見的！” 小孩子皺著眉，“真的，我上週六就在那裡看見了。”

上週六...不就是他們在地下室做的那天嗎。飛龍耳根有點紅的看向米海爾。

“我本來在那邊玩，不小心把球踢進去了，所以就進去撿了。那個地下室很暗，很多箱子，我只看見地上有一頭長髮，就像是貞子那樣長，我腿都軟了，一步都不敢走進去了！然後聽見很多嗚嗚啊啊的聲音！！肯定是有女鬼在哭！” 小男生回想起那天的經歷馬上雞皮疙瘩，“總之，大哥哥你們小心點！”

“......” 飛龍無言地看著孩子走遠。

“這不是挺好，以後沒人敢去地下室打擾我們了。”

“別再在地下室做啦，笨蛋。”

15、公寓裡的凶殺案

米海爾下班回家時，看見滿街都是jing車，隔壁公寓被包圍線封鎖著，就知道飛龍下手了。

他敲了敲201室的門，飛龍一臉輕鬆地開了門，米海爾閃身進去，一邊抱著美人的腰，一邊啄咬著他漂亮的紅唇。

“搞定了？”

“噢，當然。我可是有認真工作，不是只顧著和你做的。”

“那麼...你要搬走了？” 米海爾的眼神閃過一絲失落。

“嗯...過兩天就走，接下來還有別的任務...” 

“......” 米海爾坐在床上，把飛龍拉下來，讓他騎在自己大腿上。“我不捨得你。”

“...米沙，你不是認真了吧？” 飛龍雙手捧著米海爾的臉，逼他看著自己。

“......” 米海爾輕輕一笑，“怎麼會？一☆夜☆情的規矩就是不能動心，不是嗎。”

“嗯，沒錯。” 飛龍抱著米海爾的脖子，輕輕吻著米海爾的唇，“我們來做？不過別在我身上留痕跡...”

“為什麼？你家裡有男人？”

“...我哥哥會不高興。” 飛龍靠在米海爾身上，伸出手梳著他的金髮，“不能惹哥哥生氣，不然下個我要殺的人就是你了。”

“嗯...那我們試試顆粒套子吧？” 米海爾把飛龍的頭拉過來，深吻著他。

兩天之後，飛龍就藉口附近發生兇殺案，覺得不安全，賠了保證金就搬出去了。米海爾沒有了打發上下午時間的去處，又回到睡覺、喝酒、泡妞、上班的循環。但每次下廚，都想起那個坐在餐桌等待投餵的大少爺，知道自己要做他喜歡的菜色而忍不住的甜笑。

可是這個城市那麼大，要找一個保密身份的職業殺手是多麼的困難。他連他到底是不是叫劉飛龍也不敢肯定。


	8. Chapter 8

16\. 那天之後

搬出公寓的飛龍回到家裡，自己套房裡的衛生間都比公寓整個房子大了，要吃什麼只要說說就有，更不用提打掃購物之類的了，甚至連穿哪件衣服都有貼身助手小陶幫他挑好。

可是，有點想念那個男人做的小菜。

家裡的廚師怎麼做都做不出那個味道，飛龍甚至找了個俄國來的廚師，可是始終還是差了點什麼。

回家才不到一周，哥哥焰燕就交代了另一個任務，他馬上就飛到澳洲處理了，一做就又是一個月，回來後又馬上接了下一個，下一個，再下一個。

舒適寬廣的勞斯萊斯，卻不及他的小型mini那麼舒適。King size 的睡床總覺得少了點溫暖。每個寂靜的晚上，總是思念著米海爾那些無聊笑話。

連抽根煙，都覺得寂寞。

習慣他的存在了。

17\. 重逢

不知不覺就已經半年。

米海爾開著還沒有錢拿去維修的Mini上班，黑色襯衣，配上米白色的背心和西褲，和傳統的配搭顏色正好相反，卻和他的金髮非常合襯。

尤里以為自家侄子也算是個大少爺，肯定沒多久就會放棄回家，沒想到還真讓他混得風生水起的。米海爾也知道自己不能一直懸空家族老大的位置，於是也開始接手了工作。他開了一家自己的小酒吧作為掩飾，背地裡販賣情報和提供黑道交易的場所。他一邊打理表面的店面，一遍處理檯面下的工作。

他像是機器人一樣準確地調配出每一杯雞尾酒，適時說點玩笑話把客人逗得開開心心的，一晚的工作又就此過去。他轉個身，在吧台的清洗區洗著剛剛用完的搖杯時，打烊後的酒吧特別寧靜。

開門的聲音。

米海爾回個頭。

那是個美得讓人不禁屏住呼吸的男人。

“嗨。” 

“...歡迎光臨。” 

“我要馬丁尼。” 飛龍坐在吧桌前微笑著下單。

“那杯你喝不來。我給你一杯Piña Colada。”

“我不是小女生。” 飛龍不滿地看著他，“你這酒保怎麼當的，客人想喝什麼還不給嗎。”

“嗯，我才不讓我的客人喝掛在我店裡。” 米海爾輕笑著，開始調配著自己為飛龍點的酒。

“哼...誰說我喝不了。給我長島冰茶，zombie什麼的。”

“那些是失☆身☆酒，給你那兩杯的話，我敢說你連我這店門都出不了。”米海爾輕笑，“你肯定會暈，然後我肯定會撿屍。”

“嘖...” 飛龍接過那杯奶白色的酒喝了一口，根本就是菠蘿沙冰。

“嘿嘿，很好喝吧？說起來，好像沒調過酒給你喝呢。”

“嗯，你都是做飯給我吃。” 

“那要不要一起吃個早餐？” 米海爾笑著問。

“好啊。” 飛龍把酒一口氣喝掉，“你就不怕是我哥讓我過來殺你？”

“死在你手下也沒所謂了。” 

“哦...？” 飛龍伸手越過吧桌，一把抓住米海爾的領帶把他拉了過來，在耳邊低聲說，“你別想多，我只是想起來了，之前買了螺旋紋回來還沒玩呢。”

“親愛的，你能不能先賠我車子的維修費？”


End file.
